


bruises on the skin

by Shadaras



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, F/M, First Time, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: Alternate title: "hickeys are just another way of saying “I love you”"Lyra had been gentle, the first time she’d kissed him, andonlythe first time she’d kissed him.The second time she’d kissed him, Winn had overbalanced, and fallen a little hard against a wall as he caught himself, and her mouth had caught his at an angle that pressed his lower lip between their teeth. She’d pulled back as his breath hissed out, and then pushed right back in after seeingsomethingin his face; he wasn’t sure what. But she’d forced him against the wall intentionally that time, and he’d grabbed onto her shoulders and held on because he couldn’t do anything else, could barelybreathethrough her biting kisses.He’d also been aware, in what little of his mind still bothered with words, that he wasveryaroused, and that there was no way he was going to be able to hide that.





	

Lyra had been gentle, the first time she’d kissed him, and _only_ the first time she’d kissed him.

The second time she’d kissed him, Winn had overbalanced, and fallen a little hard against a wall as he caught himself, and her mouth had caught his at an angle that pressed his lower lip between their teeth. She’d pulled back as his breath hissed out, and then pushed right back in after seeing _something_ in his face; he wasn’t sure what. But she’d forced him against the wall intentionally that time, and he’d grabbed onto her shoulders and held on because he couldn’t do anything else, could barely _breathe_ through her biting kisses.

He’d also been aware, in what little of his mind still bothered with words, that he was _very_ aroused, and that there was no way he was going to be able to hide that.

The way she’d asked him to take her to somewhere private after that, lips touching his ear, the ridges on her face brushing against his cheek, the promise of her too-sharp teeth not _quite_ biting his earlobe—

Well, he wasn’t sure _how_ they’d gotten to his apartment, but they had, and by the time he was unlocking his door he could think through the arousal, because Lyra had conscientiously not been touching him more than a held hand as they walked through the apartment complex. Winn was grateful for that, he really was, but it was hard to forget what it felt for her to kiss him like when his lip throbbed from a bite and he was still walking a bit awkwardly to keep his dick from overtaking his thoughts completely. Or when Lyra’s fingernails were just long enough, and just _pointed_ enough, to brush against the back of his hand and send shivers up his arm every couple of steps.

She was probably doing that intentionally.

Probably.

Either way, he unlocked his door, and stepped in, and turned to her and started to say, “The bedroom’s through—” and then he saw her face shutter closed for a moment, and then he was pressed against the door, with Lyra’s mouth on his.

When she backed off, that time, she said, “Bed?”

“Door on the right,” Winn said automatically. He opened his eyes, and Lyra smiled at him. Her eyes were really lovely, ice-blue against her pale skin.

She hooked a hand into one of his pockets and turned towards his bedroom door.

“Wait, wait, I need to—” Winn started.

Lyra glanced back at him, but she did stop.

He finished, more quietly “—locking the door is important?” His keys were still in his hand, somehow. He locked the door, and said, “Okay.”

“Good.”

She dragged Winn into the bedroom by his pants, and he dropped his keys on his dresser, where he’d probably remember to find them later. “I’m not against this,” he said, or at least he was pretty sure he said it, through quick breaths and the buzz of Lyra’s gaze. “Just, uh, wanna be sure we’re on the same page. We’re having sex now, right?”

She looked at him for a moment, and then _laughed_. “Yes.”

“Okay, great, good to know.” Winn sat down on the bed and looked up at her. It hurt a little to smile; Lyra must’ve cut him with one of her teeth. “I’m going to follow your lead, since you’ve had sex with humans before I’m guessing but I haven’t had sex with— you told me what your species was and I’ve forgotten already, I’m sorry.”

“I’m a Valerian.” She caressed his cheek. If Winn wasn’t looking, it was like any other woman who’d done the same thing; her hands were close enough to human. Then she turned her hand and her fingernails slid down his jaw. “Do you like pain?”

Winn gaped at her, and then remembered to close his mouth before it dried out completely. His entire body was buzzing, and all he could think of was how _weird_ it was to see her in the middle of his room, standing tall in front of his _Star Wars_ posters and his X-Men figures and his overstuffed bookshelves.

Her fingernails pricked his chin as she tilted his face back to hers. She was frowning, a little; it was hard to tell through all the ridges, but he was pretty sure that was the expression. “Winn?”

“I—uh,” he said, very coherently. He licked his lips, and the tiny cut Lyra had left stung. The bite cleared his mind enough for him to start babbling, hands waving as he tried to answer. “I mean, I don’t like pain in general, because it hurts, and I usually don’t like things that hurt, but I like how you kissed me, and if what you mean by pain is like that it was nice?”

He paused to catch his breath. Lyra didn’t say anything, and so he kept going. “I haven’t really— I mean, I—” He was blushing furiously. “I’m curious? Trying things is fun.”

Lyra sat down next to him, keeping her hand on his face so that he had to look at her. “I will not harm you,” she said. “And you will tell me if you don’t like it?”

Winn nodded. That seemed easy. “I mean probably if it hurts too much I’ll scream or something.”

“So long as it sounds different than if you scream in pleasure.”

“I don’t think I’ve done that so I can’t tell you.”

Lyra’s pupils widened, darkening her eyes so that they were just shadows in her face. “Oh, _Winn_ , now you’ve set me a challenge.”

“Uh. You’re welcome?”

Lyra smiled, and Winn remembered how sharp her teeth were, glinting in the dim light of his bedroom. They hadn’t turned any lights on, so everything was lit by his alarm clock’s glow and the faint fluorescence of some of his glow-in-the-dark collectibles. It was almost funny, and he smiled, taking a breath that was about to become a chuckle, and then he was slammed into his bed and Lyra was on top of him, one hand on his sternum and the other tracing the lines of his bones.

“Say ‘stop’ if you need to,” Lyra murmured. Then she sat up and started unbuttoning his shirt. Winn raised his hands up to help, and Lyra shoved them back onto the bed. “Stay still,” she ordered, her face an inch away from his and _oh_ he wanted to kiss her— for her to kiss him, but he could start if if he moved.

He shuddered as the thought ran through him. He could move. She’d just told him not to. He didn’t need to obey her.

Except for how he _really wanted to_.

Winn nodded.

Lyra pressed a kiss to his forehead. Gentle. Sweet. Not what he wanted, and he wasn’t sure what to think of that. “Good.” She dragged her hands back along his arms, fingernails catching on his shirt. It felt good, the pressure against the sensitive skin of his underarms. Diffuse touch. Not direct. It’d feel better skin-on-skin but his shirt was still on. His heart was pounding, and he drew a ragged breath as Lyra’s fingers brushed against his chest.

She took her time with each button, spreading his shirt open inch by inch. His feet were still on the floor. Being all the way on the bed would be more comfortable. He was starting to suspect, as his shoulders burned from his constant reminders to keep still, that being comfortable wasn’t the point.

Lyra shifted down the bed a little, so that she was kneeling right at the edge, balancing herself on Winn’s thighs. He groaned as she slid right past his crotch, and arched up towards her. She laughed, and her hands slid down from his mostly-unbuttoned shirt to his hips. The heels of her palms pressed into the hollows of his pelvis, close enough for him to feel her drawing his jeans even tighter over his dick, but definitely far enough away that she wasn’t touching him, or making any effort to remove his belt or unbutton his jeans instead.

Winn stared up at the ceiling. He’d had glow-in-the-dark stars in his old place, and in his childhood bedroom. He hadn’t gotten around to putting them up here yet. He tried to breathe more slowly. It didn’t work very well. He wanted to sit up and touch her. He wasn’t going to. He said he wasn’t going to. He could move and unbutton his pants and it—

It wouldn’t feel nearly as good.

He closed his eyes. Warmth—internal, arousal, shivery-good—washed up his spine. He was going to stay right where he was, because moving wouldn’t feel as good, and he’d said that he’d stay still and follow Lyra’s lead.

So he was going to.

Lyra’s hands moved, and Winn whined. The loss of pressure and almost-touch was horrible, and lasted for longer than he’d expected. There was a soft sound—fabric hitting the floor?—and then Lyra patted his chest and said, “It’s okay,” and that made it a little better. Her fingers moving quickly down his chest as she finished unbuttoning his shirt made it a lot better.

“Up,” Lyra ordered.

Winn sat up. He wasn’t very good at doing that normally, but Lyra’s weight helped anchor his legs. He opened his eyes, too, and looked at her. She’d undone the buckles and zips on her jacket and removed it and her shirt. The ridges on her face continued, more subtly, down her torso, coiling around her breasts, curving down her ribs, and rolling onto her hips to lead the eye right down to where the genitals would be on a human. He opened his mouth before he could think better of it and said, “You’re beautiful.”

Lyra flushed an almost-purple color. “Flatterer.” She shoved his shirt off onto his arms; by the time the sleeves caught around his wrists, the blush had faded. She paused, and contemplated him. Winn dropped his gaze; he wasn’t nearly as good-looking as she was. He could see her muscles tense and move as she did, and he wasn’t just out-of-shape—though less so since joining the DEO, with their mandated self-defense classes—he was nerd-pale. Maybe that was attractive to her. Human beauty standards were weird anyway. Besides, if he found her Valerian body hot, then probably she found his human one at least okay. Especially since she was having sex with him.

Winn moved his shoulders a little, loosening the muscles. As if that were a signal, Lyra moved again. She leaned forward, pressing herself against him. Winn froze for a moment, and then realized two things at once.

One, she was doing something to his shirt, and he was pretty sure that thing was tying it into a knot behind his back.

Two, he _really_ liked the way the ridges on her body felt on him. Her breasts were nice, but the ridges rubbing against his belly made his breath catch and it took all his self-control to stay still the way he was supposed to. He just wanted to shift and feel them more strongly.

Before his desire overrode his increasingly desperate internal voice, Lyra stood up. “Lie down and get comfortable,” she said, before he could make too many embarrassing noises at the absence of her weight and warmth.

Winn nodded, and shuffled his way onto the bed. As expected, his wrists were tied behind his back with his shirt. That made things harder, or at least more awkward, but after a few minutes, he managed. His hands might fall asleep, but that wouldn’t happen soon. Probably he’d notice before they did, too. He couldn’t get over having shoes on, though, not while Lyra wasn’t actively touching him and distracting him.

He turned his head to look at Lyra. She’d stripped during the time it had taken him to arrange himself. The ridges _did_ continue down to her genitals, which looked... a lot more like human genitals than he’d been expecting, okay, that was nice and also faintly disappointing, which was something he was going to think about _later_. Her nipples and vulva area also looked kind of purple. That made sense. She’d blushed purple-ish too. He could think about the science of why that was later.

“Um,” he said, blushing. His voice was more gravely than he’d expected. “Could you. I mean. It would be nice if. Take my shoes off for me?”

Lyra’s smile was worth the awkwardness of asking. “Yes. We wouldn’t want to get your bed dirty.”

Winn sputtered, trying to articulate how that so wasn’t the problem, but Lyra was already unlacing his shoes, one at a time. Her hands were deft, and the intimacy of her bending over his feet, naked, was... not something he had expected. It wasn’t arousing, it was just... nice. Not the sort of thing he’d had anyone do for him in a long time. Winn breathed, and relaxed, and adjusted his hands a little more, since his shoulders were a fraction less tense again.

Lyra set his shoes on the floor and asked, “Shall I take your pants off, too?”

The noise that came out of his throat wasn’t very articulate. Winn swallowed, and said, rather strangled, “Please.”

Lyra straddled him, pinning his legs while she undid his belt. Her fingers were just as quick and sure as they’d been with his shoes; whatever teasing she’d been doing with his shirt, maybe she’d also had enough. She didn’t toss the belt to  the floor, though; she set it aside on the bed carefully. Winn couldn’t read her expression very well from where he lay, especially with the light, but the pause before she’d set it aside read as contemplative.

His pants, she unbuttoned and unzipped slowly. She stopped once she’d undone everything, and then shrugged and pulled at his pants and boxers at the same time, working them down his legs faster than he’d expected; almost faster than he could move to keep up.

Somehow she managed to get his socks, too.

 _That_ pile ended up on the floor.

Lyra stood next to his bed, looking at him, now entirely naked. Winn tried to meet her eyes once, and then looked away. Her eyes were so dark, and the dim lighting threw every ridge on her body into sharp relief, and all he could think about was how much he wanted to feel her moving against him. His dick pulsed in time with his heartbeat, quick and brutal. He wasn’t sure if Lyra could see that, but even if she couldn’t, if she’d had sex with humans before, she had to recognise the way his dick was starting to leak onto his stomach.

It had to have been only a minute, maybe, but it felt like an endless time before Lyra asked, “Are you comfortable?”

“Yeah,” Winn said, and it almost sounded like his normal voice for once.

“Good.”

She crawled onto his bed, so that she framed him from above. She stayed there a moment, as if she was checking something, and then lay down on him.

Winn pressed up towards her before he’d realised he’d moved. He moaned as Lyra grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. It turned into a sharp hiss as she bit the muscle right by his shoulder. Bright pain flashed through him, and his hips rocked up with the sensation. His cock rubbed against Lyra’s hip-ridges, and Winn couldn’t think anymore, between the pain-pleasure and the pleasure-pain on opposite ends of his torso.

Lyra’s free hand pressed down on his hip, and then pushed out on his thigh until he spread his legs. Her knees came on the inside of his, forcing his legs even wider. Lyra nibbled up the side of his throat, and then she bit more heavily at the hollow between his jaw and his ear. Winn dug his hands into the bedding underneath him as he arched his spine more, giving Lyra easier access and letting his chest rub across hers, the hard-soft-ridged texture sending ripples of pleasure down his limbs.

“Fuck, Lyra,” Winn gasped. She’d taken her weight onto her knees, holding her pelvis above his so that he _couldn’t touch it_.

She released his hair and stroked his face. Her teeth moved from his neck to his ear. “Do you want something?”

“I wanna—” Winn tried to twist his head so that he could see her. It didn’t work. Her head was in the way. “Compatible anatomy?”

Her laugh in his ear was warm, and he groaned, letting himself flop back onto the bed. He felt her knees edging his out just a little further.

“Compatible enough. Condom?” she asked.

The part of his brain that wasn’t consumed by being sad that Lyra wasn’t pressed entirely against him said, “Top drawer, should be able to reach.”

She raised up. The complete lack of _Lyra_ on him made him whine. It was almost pathetic. The way she twitched, just a little in her legs, made it more okay. So did how he could admire her body as she leaned over him. He reached up with his head and kissed her nipple, just a little, because it was over her face and he could.

Lyra laughed, and lowered herself down, so that he could kiss her breast more easily. He could hear her opening the drawer and pulling something out of it, but it was much more interesting to focus on the way her skin tasted. It wasn’t the same as a human woman’s; Lyra tasted more of brine, and that wasn’t bad at all. Her skin was just a little rougher, too, but the way Lyra let out a quiet moan of her own when he tried to take her breast into his mouth as much as possible was exactly the same.

She let him suck and lick her breast for a little longer, and then moved so she sat up entirely. Winn sighed, but when he craned his neck to look at her, she did have a condom in her hand. Carefully, she took his dick in one hand and rolled the condom over it. Winn bit the inside of his mouth at how good it felt for her to touch him like that, and started reciting basic Python code for one of the first mods he’d ever written in his head to make sure he didn’t orgasm too early.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Winn said, almost laughing. “Please, I wanna—wanna feel you. Have you feel me.”

“Such a charmer,” Lyra said. She rearranged herself, so that her legs were outside his again, and smeared a generous and chilly dollop of lube onto his cock. _Then_ she settled onto him, and Winn groaned, eyes fluttering shut again.

He held himself very still as Lyra moved down. She knew how their biology interacted. He didn’t. He wanted to thrust in, because her vagina-equivalent felt _good_ and _right_. A little harder than humans, but not in a bad way, just something that he was noticing because he was trying very hard to not move and he really wanted to so anything that was distracting was good.

Then Lyra settled onto his hips. She leaned forward, bracing her hands by his head, and said, “Go ahead.” She sounded almost as breathless as he had.

When he hesitated, she bit him, on the opposite shoulder as last time. Winn yelped, and his body convulsed, thrusting up before he could think about it. Lyra pushed back just as hard, growling into his shoulder. Her teeth tightened, and Winn started swearing, not because it was bad, but because it was _so much_ . The pain radiated out from her mouth, bright and wonderful and making every move of her body against his _more_ than it would otherwise be, letting the pleasure build to greater highs and making the pain seem less.

His legs were hooked over hers and he didn’t know when that had happened. It kept them together as Lyra moved to let him thrust into her, again and again. The lube slicked the motion, but he could still feel every ridge, both on her inner thighs and inside her, as he moved. Her fingers dug into his hair, more bright spots against the mounting wave of overwhelming sensation.

Her mouth released his shoulder, and Winn whined, shameless, until Lyra’s mouth slammed into his. Winn choked back his moan, muffled it in Lyra’s lips and the way her teeth felt on his already-bruised lips. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, hold her even closer, but his arms were stuck beneath him. That memory, that switch of awareness that he had only the control Lyra had let him have, and Winn said, “ _Fuck_ ,” into Lyra’s mouth and orgasmed, convulsing into Lyra’s arms and biting on her shoulder to keep himself almost quiet as he rode the dizzying waves of pleasure.

Lyra cried out as he bit her, and then she was holding him as hard as he wanted to hold her, shuddering against him and drawing the pleasure out yet more, aftershocks that rumbled against his sternum and into his cock.

Winn wasn’t sure when he let go of Lyra, or when Lyra moved so that they were on their sides, legs still tangled and bodies still pressed together. The lack of pressure on his arms was nice, though. Lyra had one hand draped over him, and distantly he felt her picking at the knot she’d tied. It took less time than he’d expected for her to undo it. As soon as she had, Winn groaned at the pins-and-needles sensation in the tips of his fingers. Apparently he _had_ been too distracted to notice when his hands fell asleep.

He shifted just enough to pull his arms in front of him. One curled awkwardly between them, and the other he draped over Lyra. Her other arm was tucked underneath his head, and he nuzzled it a little, absently.

“Hey.” His voice was slow and rough. “I think I like pain.”

He felt, more than heard, Lyra’s laugh. “I think so too.”

Winn tilted his head up and kissed her. His lip ached at the pressure, gentle as it was, and the hum still resonating through his body buzzed louder for a moment. “Stay, please. I don’t wanna move.”

“Yeah,” Lyra said. She wrapped her arm around him, pulled him tighter. If his arm between them, or his now-soft dick in her, caused her any discomfort, she didn’t say anything. “I don’t want to either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oddly enough, this didn't fulfill the original prompt of "Winn getting consensually beaten up by his girlfriend", so, uh. Probably I'll write that also at some point.


End file.
